


At His Door

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward!Yu, Awkwardness, Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Real smooth Yu, Surprisingly smooth!Yosuke, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu meets his next door neighbour, through his sheer awkwardness.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. First Time At His Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's awkward love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's been a while but now its CHRISTMAS VACATIONS. I tried a different Yu than usual, I hope you enjoy !

Yu stood in front of the 48th door, if someone were to walk in on him and look at his face, they would have seen a confident young man, ready to tackle what was in front of him. But this couldn't be farther from the truth.

Hand held out right to the door, stopped in time in a knocking motion, Yu swallowed, the bop in his throat hurt more than it was supposed to. The ribcage around his heart felt like it was crushing it, biting at it like a spider and spreading a numb poison thorough his organism.

He took a deep breath for lord knows how many times today, and felt another bite to his heart as his hand broke through its time spell and started moving for once again, lord knows how many times today.

The vicious cycle started again.

The silver man sighed heavely at himself. And for once on this day, realized how stupid all of this was. Just _one_ knock. Enough to bring attention, that's _all_ he needed.

And then make a conversation.

**Fuck.**

He could feel his lips tremble at the thought. He shook his head brutally :

_Don't think about it, just knock already._

He was tired of his own shenanigans. So he decided to tune out his brain, and he moved his hand to knock with fake determination.

And the door swung open before he made contact with it.

His breath shook in terror as the mouvement the previously seemingly inpenetrable wall opened in one fell swoop.

He thought this was going to be the big surprise of the day, he was dead wrong.

If sucking the air in by the sight of a moving door wasn't enough, totally stopping at the sight of _who_ was behind was the final nail in the already built in for himself coffin.

It was a young man, roughly Yu's own age, a bit shorter, with caramel hair poofing from both side of his head. Even though he looked tired, he had smooth pretty boy features, wore orange headphones around his neck with a white V-neck, giving plenty of space to have a VIP view on his collarbone.

He was _really_ , _**really** handsome._

_**Fuuuuuck.** _

Yu took roughly 10 seconds to remember how to breathe, but forgot to also remember how to make a sentence.

The both of them stared at each other for around 15 seconds, caramel eyes peircing through the silver man, which in his lack of composure at the moment, made him flush.

The brunette crossed his arms and claimed as in conclusion of an inner dialogue :

"Ooooh _yeeeah_ you're the new neighbour right ?"

He snapped back to the world of the living, internally thanked the beautiful creature for sparring him the need to start the conversation, and confirmed :

_ "Yes I am." _Smooth Yu smooth._

_ "Knew it ! I could see you sometimes leaving the paprtement when I get ready for my jogs... I mean hard to miss those silver hair of yours !" And yet he never noticed he was living next to the most gorgeous human being he ever met. "So, what's up ?"

His brain was still catching up with the current situation when he realized he needed to take part in the conversation, his brain cells were _really_ late today.

_ "Oh yes, it's about the musi-

_ Oh crap- I'm sorry about that- I ordered soundproof huh... thingies, and I stopped playing lately ! I'm sorry if I was a bother-" In the middle of his rant, Yu put his hand in front of him in an attempt to calm him down.

_ "No no this is not why ! At first I was bothered by it, but I grew to like it. Since it recently stopped I wondered what caused it to, well stop." He pat himself on the back, a sentence longer than ten words, a rarity. The brunette looked surprised before picking one of the pads of his headphones and looking away blushing. It had no right to be this cute.

_ "Oh, huh... you really liked it..?" _Deep breaths Narukami._

_ "Yes I did." He chuckled awkwardy, visibly embarrassed.

_ "Well I didn't expect that... I'm glad someone likes what I make...

_ "Make ? You wrote those songs ?" He nodded.

_ "Yeah I'm a music student... sometimes you gotta write your own songs, but I do it a lot anyway for the fun you know ?" Yu gave him a soft smile, or at least tried.

_ "Yeah I get it." The neighbour chuckled, this time a happy chuckle, that was just has good on the ears as the songs Yu heard through the walls. He picked up a bag on his side of the door and sighed. "Going somewhere ?" The taller one didn't want to pry, but he grew curious, oddly courageous of him.

_ "Yeah, my fridge's empty... I wanted to buy some stuff at the supermarket for today..."

A completely outragous idea entered Yu's brain, there was a quick inner fight to make the desicion to take it or not, but his brain was for some reason feeling adventurous today, and went for it.

_ "Want me to help ? I was about to go there," That's a lie. "and I know how to cook." Not a lie. The brunette quickly looked at him :

_ "You can cook !? Wait- you cook _good_ stuff right ? Not the "I can cook but it's awful" kind right ?" Yu lifted an eyebrow at the unexpected question.

_ "People tell me it's excellent when I do cook for them." Which didn't happen in a long time. "And I always test taste what I make." The pretty boy sighed in relief.

_ "Ok I'm reassured... It's just that I have friends that say that they can cook but they are _awful._ Would kill a man I tell you." The silver one couldn't help but chuckle.

_ "You're exaggerating.

_ "I wished ! Who puts starfish into hot pots ?

_ "You are not exaggerating." They both laughed lightly, the sound of the brunette's laugh just got better the more he heard it.

_ "I'm gonna go, so, wanna join neighbour ?" He extended his hand, the taller one winced internally at the thought of human contact, but the fear was washed away but the warm smile he was also presented with.

_ "Yu narukami." He took his hand in his own, it was incredibly warm. He doesn't remember physical contact feeling this good.

_ "Yosuke Hanamura, just call me Yosuke though." It made Yu glance at the plaque next to the door with the neighbour's name (which he somehow didn't read before even after so much travel to the door and back). His heart stopped. The kanji means "sunshine" _. " **Sunshine** "._ A _litteral_ _**living ray of sunshine.**_ A part of Yu wanted to cry. "Shall we get going ?" He said letting go of his hand, another part of Yu wanted to cry at the missing feeling of warmth, but it this feeling was once again washed away by the same warm smile.

_ "Sure."

This day was both torture and amazing at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : I picked 48 cuz 4 is an unlucky number and 8 a lucky number in japan !


	2. The Hundredth Time At His Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's awkward love confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in my life, I looked up flower meanings. Also if the start sounds excacty the same, don't worry, it's on purpose just wait a bit.

Yu stood in front of the 48th door, if someone were to walk in on him and look at his face, they would have seen a confident young man, ready to tackle what was in front of him. But this couldn't be farther from the truth.

Hand held out right to the door, stopped in time in a knocking motion, Yu swallowed, the bop in his throat hurt more than it was supposed to. The rib cage around his heart felt like it was crushing it, biting at it like a spider and spreading a numb poison thorough his organism.

He took a deep breath for lord knows how many times today, and felt another bite to his heart as his hand broke through its time spell and started moving for once again, lord knows how many times today.

The vicious cycle started again.

The silver man sighed heavely at himself. And for once on this day, realized how stupid all of this was. Just _one_ knock. Enough to bring attention, that's _all_ he needed.

And then make a conversation.

**Fuck.**

He could feel his lips tremble at the thought. He shook his head brutally :

_Don't think about it, just knock already._

He was tired of his own shenanigans. So he decided to tune out his brain, and he moved his hand to knock with fake determination.

And the door swung open before he made contact with it.

His breath shook in terror as the mouvement the previously seemingly inpenetrable wall opened in one fell swo-

**Wait he was already is this exact same situation before isn't it.**

"Oh hi partner, what's up ?" Yosuke greeted him with that disarming smile and this cheerfully charming voice of his, no matter how many times he heard it, the effect was still just has strong as ever.

The sweat forming on his hands was starting to make the flowers hidden behind his back slip off of them.

He repositioned them discreetly to try and not make them fall, as well as not trying to make this situation worse than it already was.

_ "Well, I..." _Speak Narukami SPEAK._ "I..."

_ " _Yoooouuuu..?"_ He begged internally or him to stop saying a word souding exactly like his name in this manner. Or keep on doing it, he doesn't really know.

His previous encouragements to himself died down quick and he soon found himself wordless and flushing, the temperature rising quickly under his collar, as he slowly started to hide himself in it, lowering his head like a mole going back into its hole.

He tightened his grip on the bouquet, trying to somehow get some courage back up.

He had checked _everything_ : He did his haircut, wore his best cologne, ironed the shirt he was wearing, brushed his teeth twice, hand-picked the flowers at the best shop he could find, checked that Yosuke was single (how did he managed that with how beautiful and amazing he is !?), checked that _himself_ was single (just to be sure), took three showers beforehand, and rehearsed in front of the mirror all night.

And yet, the words won't come out.

_Fuck._

"Whatcha got there ?" Questionned Yosuke while swaying to one of his feet, as if to peek behind Yu's back. Yu responded by swaying to the opposite feet, and the butterflies in his stomach by throwing an even harder party than they already were.

_ "It's- huh..." He cursed himself for his even more lacking conversational skills than usual.

He needed to _do something._ He spent enough weeks backtracking and his beating heart was going crazy enough as is, the vicious cycle is thick enough as it is. He was tired of having to keep himself from spitting out his feelings at every corner, tired of backing out of things out of senseless shame of his thoughts, tired of longing and lusting his presence late at night in his bed, he was **done** with his own shenanigans.

It was time to wear the initiative pants and "grow some balls" as Yosuke's friend would put it.

Also the need for Yosuke was digging too deep in his heart at he moment.

Well, here goes ~~everything~~ nothing.

He held out the red and white bouquet he had to Yosuke, a mouvement that took all of his Will Power (isn't that a song Yosuke liked ?), he hoped the chrysanthemums and amaryllises weren't damaged by his "back holding", too bad that he couldn't check, he was too busy hiding himself behind the flowers and his collar.

"Huh- here." He bit his lip. _So smooth Yu._ The brunette looked at the flowers in surprise, he pointed at himself in confusion. "Y-yes it's for you, there's even a card..." _So smooth Yu so goddamn smooth._ Yosuke laughed awkwardly.

_ "Huh... s-sorry partner I don't see it..." Yu's head jumped out of his collar in thought.

**He forgot to put the card. FUCK.**

He checked everything, _**except**_ the card.

_Smoothest man alive Yu. So fucking smooth._

He went back to hiding in his shirt and weakly wimpered :

_ "I... forgot to put the card." He really wanted to combust on the spot. Not that it wasn't already happening, thanks to his peak body temperature.

_ "Huh... c-can I ask what was on the card..?" Yu glanced at Yosuke, playing hide and seek as well behind his headphones. It was at least reassuring that he wasn't the only one in the embarrassment zone. He coughed in his hand, preparing himself to recite the words that took him a day to write.

_ "We've known each other for a while now, and I..." Here comes the magic words : "I fell in love with you, since the first day I met you. And I want to ask you if you wish to take our partnership to the next level, only if you want to of course." Said out loud he cannot believe he spent a day for only 48th words.

There was an agonizing silence, in which Yu braced himself for any possible outcome. Since Yosuke didn't scream and run yet, he can assume the outcome will be either positive, or a smooth let down.

_ "Yu." The mention of his name made him look in his partner's direction, who was looking embarrassed, but determined. "C-... can I have those..?" He weakly asked pointing at the flowers. Yu's hopes shot up as he handed over the flowers with a just as hopefull smile, Yosuke took them with a weak smile. "They're really pretty... thanks partner... and huh... yeah, I want to" He made quotes with his free hand. "take it to "the next level."

_ You just had to quote me on that." He grinned.

_ "It was too smooth to miss.

_ You have no idea how painful it was to write those words.

_ Can't wait to read them then ! I'm gonna put those in my place, I'll join you in yours.

_ _I'm_ supposed to be the one to take you on a date.

_ You know I'll take your food above any and all restaurant." He went inside his apartement, searching for a vase to put the flowers.

_ "You only love me for my cooking.

_ _Partially_ for your cooking !" He filled a vase with some water, before carefully putting the flower in.

_ "What's the rest then ?

_ Well the rest duh. Like huh, your voice, your personality, your "dorkiness"-

_ What does that mean ?

_ Someone who shelters cats in winter in secret is a dork," After finishing to put the flowers in, he made his way back out "and the greatest dude I know." He finished, before hugging Yu. He felt a sinking feeling of happiness sink deep in his stomach as he reciprocated the warm hug instinctively.

_ "I hate how it was smoother than my card.

_ You'll get better.

_ I'll be smoother in other areas." He recieved a light punch in the back as Yosuke called him a dork.

This was both the best and worst confession he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Red chrysanthemums signifies love, white ones symbolizes truth and loyalty, amaryllises are for splendid beauty and worth beyound beauty.  
> (Also yes I made the number of words on the letter match up the door number)  
> I hope you enjoyed even though it was short !


End file.
